Amethyst Remembrance
by Kikis
Summary: Aqui apenas termino de te dar o de sempre. Mudança. Eternidade. E a maior das grandes aventuras. Adeus. TomGinny


**Título:_Amethyst Remembrance_**

**Autora: _Kikis_**

**Casal: _Tom/Ginny_ Classificação: _PG-13_**

**Sumário: _Aqui apenas termino de dar-lhe o de sempre. Mudança. Eternidade. E a maior das grandes aventuras. Adeus. Tom/Ginny_**

* * *

_I held a Jewel in my fingers_

_Eu segurei uma jóia em meus dedos_

_And went to sleep_

_E fui dormir_

Sutil flui o sangue na escadaria. Sua cor vermelha reflete em meus olhos inexpressivos, os respingos escarlates escorrem pelo meu rosto. As lágrimas que nunca chorarei. Sinuosos, eles trilham o caminho até adocicar os lábios. Seladas, as palavras nunca mais serão pronunciadas - meu cálido alívio e motivo de dor.

Parece incrível, não é? Simplesmente nada. Me pergunto onde está o desespero, ou alegria. Nada, a não ser a estranha nostalgia que fez de meu peito casa desde que partilhei sua cama.

Meu maior pecado? Não sei se posso defini-lo assim. Fui livre para ser minha pessoa, sem ser vista como criança – imagem que estava presa na mente deles. Eu dou risada. Preferi trair todos eles a me trair.

Vaguei anos pela minha estrada sem fim por este mundo, procurando um caminho, algo que realmente valesse a pena, uma ordem que viesse da minha alma, não das dos outros. Então finalmente encontrei... Meu pesadelo da infância, as palavras que me marcaram profundamente, formando profundas cicatrizes. Porém... Eu não sentia mais medo, mesmo com todo o sofrimento que tinha me causado, nem raiva restava. Apenas queria procurar por mim mesma. Acreditei nele mais uma vez. Fui consciente que estava agarrando uma mentira.

Nunca o apoiei ou discordei. Fiquei somente calada, ao seu lado, como uma sombra. Você nunca contestou, nem me obrigou a matar, como todos de sua laia faziam, eu lutava do meu lado e você do seu, sem misturar uma coisa com outra. Sua companhia me bastava, sentia-me completa. Na verdade, foi uma troca silenciosa, eu lhe dava o que queria, o prazer, a companhia, a vitalidade, e você fazia o mesmo. Foi um pequeno pacto, que nenhum de nós dois ousou quebrar, até hoje.

Eu te dei a mudança, a magia. Coisas necessárias para crescer, já que a morte que você tanto temeu não o traria.

O que posso dizer? Não pude ser tão egoísta a ponto de ignorar tudo o que fazia... Afinal você chegou ao limite do pacto, não foi leal, matando um membro da minha própria família. Foi então que eu descobri...

Ele sabia. Pensei que além de nós, ninguém tivesse o conhecimento de nossa união, mas ele sabia. Incrivelmente, não havia falado nada, até meu irmão ser morto. Admito que fiquei surpresa, mas ele não se meteu em nada, como costumava fazer quando éramos jovens. Não pude negar seu pedido para acabar definitivamente com tudo...

Desculpe? Sinto muito? Sei que não liga para isso.

Sei que talvez esteja até agradecido por tudo que eu lhe fiz sempre e agora. Eu acabei com seu sofrimento... Acabei com sua angústia de ser somente metade do que almejava. Dando-lhe a morte como caminho para ser alguém completo, inteiro. Nós sempre soubemos que isso era a mais preciosa que coisa que poderíamos trocar, nossas vidas. No final, dei o de sempre. A mudança. A maior das grandes aventuras.

Arrependimento? Não.

Entre minhas mãos ensangüentadas, está uma rosa branca. Ela é pura, como nenhum de nós fomos. Suas pétalas estão intactas, e assim continuaram em meus pensamentos, pois me embrenharei na cidade antes que possa ver o branco ser tingido de vermelho. Mas... Minha alma ficará entre sangue eternamente, parte de mim permanecerá aqui, com você.

Já lhe entreguei tudo uma vez, permitindo que partilhasse meu diário comigo, Tom Riddle, dou-lhe mais uma vez. Deixando que essa parte da minha vida morra com você. Deixando que as minhas palavras sejam levadas com você para sempre, pois manchadas com teu sangue, ninguém mais poderá ver. Será só um segredo meu e seu.

Nunca lhe prometi me entregar, mas essa parte de Ginny Weasley será sua.

Sempre foi sua.

* * *

N/a: Olá!

Essa fanfic foi escrita há um ano e meio, mas só agora foi publicada, pois pretendia fazer dela uma fanfic com sete capítulos. Bom, talvez um dia eu continue, mas por hora a preguiça venceu XP. Foi resposta para um desafio bem antigo no Mundo dos Fics.

Não há nenhum spoiler em especial. Portanto, pode se encaixar antes ou depois do HPB.

Obrigada por lerem! Se a fanfic for digna de reviews, ficaria muito grata em recebe-los!

Beijos,

Kikis


End file.
